Date Night
by Aly91
Summary: Bruce and Mira finally get their date they promised each other before the whole Chitauri incident. A one-shot to go between Avengers and Avengers 2. OC/Bruce Tony/Pepper


**A quick one shot for my story Strongest Power of them all! Hope you like it ;)**

Why did he ask this!? Oh god he was not ready for a relationship, Mira deserved someone better.

"If you don't stop pacing, I swear to god I'll have to stop you," Tony's voice pierced Bruce's self destructive thoughts.

"I can't help it," Bruce frowned down at his hands, forcing them to stop wringing, "it's my first date since-"

But Pepper burst through the door, "you better go, lover-boy, and don't worry, that girl is smitten." Bruce smiled lightly as Pepper gave him a full force grin, if she was so confident in him, he could at least try to calm down a bit.

"Thanks, both of you, if it wasn't for you-"

"Ah, get out," Tony interupted him, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tony shoved him towards the door, and before it was shut, he heard Pepper.

"What you wouldn't do?! That isn't much," and the couple, who had integrated themselves so much into Bruce's life, started one of their little lovers spats. Those two were perfect for each other, and he prayed that he found what they had with Mira. It didn't take long to reach the little orphanage where Mira would be. He smiled at how nice and homely it was. Now that Tony had donated a nice sum to them the house was newly painted a soft yellow Mira had picked, with new white shutters and roof the place looked beautiful.

"Bruce!" the little thing came out of nowhere, attaching itself to his waist, "Mira said you were coming back."

"Annie, how have you been?" Bruce knelt down to her level, smiling at the girl. She seemed to be his number one supporter when Mira told the nuns she was officially dating him. He smiled, remembering the tiny girl stomp out from behind a corner, upset with them that they didn't tell her first. She was quickly stated with ice cream and the story of saving the world. Bruce gained a fan that day, becoming the girl's hero.

"Good," her little lisp had faded a bit by now, "Mira should be out soon, she looks really pretty."

Bruce chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, it was refreshing, "Mira always looks pretty."

Annie's eyes got big as she grinned at him, "are you her knight in shining armor? Like in the stories?"

Bruce smiled, his gaze distant, "I suppose she's mine."

"Can I be in your wedding?" the little girl looked up at him with her wide, innocent eyes.

"Annie, Mira and I have only known each other-"

"Look," Annie gasped, interrupting him, it seemed that was happening a lot tonight. But his train of thought stopped when he saw it was Mira approaching, her bright green dress flowing around her knees as she walked through the little fence to get to the two. She was very pretty, Bruce thought, but Annie didn't prepare him for this. Mira grinned at him as she returned the hug that Annie quickly gave. The little girl backed away and attempted to give Bruce a little wink before scurrying away.

"I swear, that child is such a handful sometimes," Mira grinned, up at Bruce, "is something wrong?"

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Mira look up at him, "oh- oh no, everything's fine, you look lovely."

"You clean up well yourself," Mira smiled, taking his hand as he lead her to the car Tony had let them borrow, along with a driver.

The two sat together, all awkwardness that could have been flew right out the window as Mira told him of her day at the ward and then the orphanage.

"I think the nuns are living vicariously through me, Sister Lauren was making me try on so many dresses, it all could have clothed me for a month," Mira grinned, remembering her mothers' reactions, "I love them all so much."

Bruce chuckled at the idea of a shopping trip with nuns, "why didn't you go with Pepper?"

"She was busy, and I didn't want to take the experience away from them, my ex- well they never really fully supported that relationship, that whole stint was during my rebellious phase. Running away from all contact when I was only 19, probably wasn't the best idea."

"So that's why they all love me? I didn't steal you away in the night," Bruce smiled when she laughed, she had that affect on him, he always felt so at ease around her.

"I guess that is a big plus for them, yes," Mira grinned up at him, tightening her hold, "plus the fact you make me happy."

Bruce laughed, and Mira fell into the warm, deep sound, "I'm glad, that I make you happy that is, though having the nuns on our side is good too. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Mira smiled, her whole being practically glowing, "Bruce, I love you."

He could have sworn there was a shock that went through him in that moment, as he grinned, "you-you do!? Oh-oh I mean, i love you too."

Mira laughed, "calm down, Bruce-y, dear, I don't mean to put you on a hot plate. If you don't feel the same you dont-"

But Bruce finally got to cut someone off, as he leaned down to kiss her, slow and passionate, and all too short as the driver announced their arrival.

"Are you ready, Mister Banner? Our first date is a big step," Mira gave him a teasing smile.

Bruce grinned roguishly as he helped her out of the car, steadying her as she got use to her heels. The two made their way to the host, who smiled winningly at the two, before leading them to their seats.

"Here are your menus, can I get you anything to drink?"

"A bottle of your best Pinot Noir,"Bruce frowned when he heard the voice that ordered, "and yes, I'm Tony Stark."

"Tony, Pepper, what are you doing here?" Mira pouted at the two, as she watched them pull up chairs.

"Don't look at me," Pepper scowled at Tony, "I just couldn't let him come on his own."

Mira nodded, "well, then thanks for that." Bruce smirked as Tony pouted.

"I came here to support my two best friends who are now a couple," Tony gave a pointed look at Bruce, "I just don't want all my hard work to go to shit."

"How would that happen?" Mira looked confused, "wait, your hard work!?" Bruce liked when Mira got angry, it was cute when her face scrunched up in frustration.

"Yes, who do you think got him to ask you out?"

"A nun," Bruce said before he could really think, the answer confused Tony it seemed, but Mira grinned.

"Stop interfering, it's not nice," Mira swatted his arm, a bit half heartily.

"So, I heard their steak here is to die for," Tony rubbed his hands together as he looked to the three seated with him, "unless you want to be lame and order the chicken or lobster."

Mira's response was cut off when the waiter brought their wine, pouring each a glass before grinning to the group, "so, are you ready to order?"

Tony nodded, "four medium-rare steak thingys, and make it snappy."

"Of course, sir," The waiter left before the others could protest.

"Tony-" Pepper started, her frown deepening.

"What, it's a good pairing, right? Red wine, red meat? Besides, they need me."

Mira still looked slightly out of it, eyes wide and confused, "Tony..."

"Yeah, shrimp?"

"I swear, as much as I hate you, I love you," Mira shook her head, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. She was with the man she loved and she was happy. She had friends who weren't over twice her age or half it, and she couldn't think of a time that she could have predicted so much changing.

Tony grinned, as he flung an arm around the girl he came to care as a little sister, the kind you want to protect and embarrass, "I know, Shorty."

Bruce smiled at the picture in front of him, he couldn't imagine his life without these people, they changed him, "hey, I thought you loved me."

Mira smirked as she grabbed Bruce's hand, "don't worry, I love you the most."

None of the four gathered would have it any other way, they all belonged together; loving, fighting, saving. They decided to be there for it all.

**And done! I decided to pick up a bit where I left off. And I really couldn't let them have a normal date, right? Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
